Scwibble: The Yang's Ink Splatters
by BebePanda401
Summary: She often scribbled down her feelings, onto those sheets of paper she brought from the Pokemart. Some may see it as childish, but it was Bianca's way of reassuring her own feelings, even if they never quite reached the addressee. But unknown to her, they always did. -A series of letters by Bianca.


_**Author: **BebePanda401  
**Story Title: **Scwibble  
**A/N: **Hey everyone! I just realized- I have a lot of stories I need to publish and update. But meh...I wanted to start a small, multi-chaptered story on Bianca's life and journey, addressed mainly to Cheren, but also to Touko, Touya, her Father/Mother and Iris. Why, you ask? Bianca seems like the kind of girl to write letters, even if she never sends them to her friends. I think it's to reassure her of her own feelings, but well, that's my perspective. Please enjoy!  
_

* * *

_**~Scwibble~**  
_

_Dear Cheren (and your Pokemon, of course!),_

_How have you been, all by yourself? (Aside with your Pokemon) It's been three days since us three all departed from Nuvema town, and away from eachother for the first time. I'll tell you something you may have expected from me- I miss you and Touko like crazy! And when I mean miss you two...I really mean I **really **miss you two. It feels like something had been taken away from me for the first time._

_I remember when we took that first step onto route 1- the three of us, smiling into that brilliant red sunset, watching as the cherry blossoms flowed in that gentle breeze. We took that one step, and that was when our journey's truly began. You, leaving your enclosed shell of book-smarts...Touko finally departing from years of watching it on TV, and me...well, I finally gained the courage to leave my Father at home, even without his permission._

_He was crying, when I left._

_I felt so sad, Cheren. My heart was breaking so much! I don't like making people cry- you should know that, of all people. When Father and Mother argued, you would take me to your house and give me a hot chocolate, and a hug. You don't do that anymore though- it would be weird for childhood friends to be that close, unless they were girls. Sometimes I do miss it-_

_Argh! Don't try and read that scribbled out bit though! _

_So anyway, onto how my Pokemon- the adorable Peti is doing! You know, my Tepig! It may have been only three days since we met, but I love him so much already! He doesn't like his Pokeball much, he insists on sleeping right on my lap! I haven't caught any other Pokemon...ahaha, I bet you've already evolved your Oshawott or something. You've always been so strong, even without Pokemon._

_You don't believe me? Why-u-no appreciate your strength more, Cherry! You always go on about how you wish to climb further up the ladder of life, but make sure that you and Touko don't climb too far, or I won't be able to catch up with you! _

_Oh, did you hear? Touko got her first badge already. I haven't even got to Striton city's doors yet, I've been too busy admiring the routes...I always was childish, wasn't I? But I can't help it! Father always kept me in, so now I am out in the open, and I want to see it all! No more dreaming for me, time to experience life for **me.**_

_I hope to see you soon, Cheren! A-and Touko, of course! I want to see you two go head-to-head, your Pokemon striving to be the strongest they can possibly be, you hear me? Fiery battles that will shake the core of this world for the better! _

_See you soon,_

_Bianca+ Peti (until I catch more friends, of course!)._

_(P.s: Have you heard of the 'Team Plasma' uprising lately? I've been hearing people talking about them, and how they seem 'right' in their actions. I don't know what they're about, but they sound fishy. Anything that tends to have 'Team' with a a name as cool as Plasma sounds kind of suspicious. But just stay safe, okay? I know I'll fall, but I won't let you come down with me!...I'll most probably land on you first. But still, I'm sure it's nothing. Byes!)_

* * *

_**A/N: **This will be mainly Bianca's letters to Cheren. It will delve into the emotions and feelings we only get a glimpse of in the games. I need to play Black again, actually. Oh, and some events will be altered, due to my own fangirling needs. ^^ Please review!  
_


End file.
